Un dia en la vida
by uzinaki
Summary: el despertar de un sueño maravilloso no muchas veces es malo pues siempre tenemos una vida
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar debo decir que el fic esta en primera persona espero que les guste y el que narra es fin**

**Desperté**

****Estaba en una colina a la lejania del dulce reino con marceline estábamos en un día de campo después de a verle echo bromas a unas cuantas personas y creo que ya era tiempo de decirle lo que de verdad sentía me acerque un poco titubeante a ella pero decidido

-ma..marcy-le dije

-que pasa finn?-me pregunto con duda

-te..tengo algo que decirte-le dije

-pues te escucho-me dijo acercándose a mi

-marcy yo te yo te

-RING RING RING-

di un salto que casi me tira de mi cama después de oír mi despertador para luego darle un golpe con mi almoada pues me despertó en la mejor parte de mi sueño

-!demonios¡ya empezaba la mejor parte-fue lo único que dije porque antes de poder seguir oi una voz

-finn sera mejor que te apresures si no te dejara el camión de la escuela

-claro mama me daré un baño rápido-le respondí

-muy bien pero date prisa-me dijo

después de eso tome una toalla de mi armario y me metí al baño para ducharme pero sorpresa el agua estaba helada por lo menos eso me quito el sueño después de salir del baño me puse mi ropa interior un pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte una playera roja con rayas blancas y una sudadera azul claro con una gorra blanca me pase un cepillo por mi cabello lo cual era raro ya que siempre me ponía la gorra de la sudadera baje rápido las escaleras para dirigirme ala cocina en donde estaba mi perro jake un buldog de pelo amarillo el cual aun estaba dormido no quise despertando solo abrí el refrigerador y saque un yogur bebible el cual rápido tome después de eso vi a mi mama en la sala le di un beso en la frente y le dije

-ya me voy mama

-que te valla bien y cuídate

-si-después de eso salí de la casa

pero para mi mala suerte el camión ya se había ido no había tiempo para quejarse haci que tome un taxi para llegar ala escuela por buena suerte el maestro aun no había llegado cuando entre solo me senté en pupitre y di un gran suspiro y empezar a relajarme pero vino nuestra orientadora

-buenos días alumnos-dijo ella para luego todos decirle casi al unisono lo mismo yo estaba fastidiado ya que la mayoría de las veces que venia solo era para decirnos lo típico de ''son el peor grupo la mayoría se irán a extra el salón esta muy sucio y blablablabla''

-alumnos solo venia a recordarles que los que deben algún extra...-no le puse atención ya que yo no debía nada

-haci que tengan sus guías listas y por ultimo una nueva compañera se va a integrar a este grupo ven querida-solo voltee la mirada por reflejo pero cuando la vi pasar quede paralizado ese cabello negro esos ojos esa cara me da un poco de pena decirlo pero ese cuerpo era...era marceline aunque no tuviera la piel tan pálida ni sus colmillos pero era ella

-siéntate por ahí-dijo la orientadora señalando un pupitre vació al lado del mio

-muy bien-dijo ella acercándose al pupitre y poniendo sus cosas detrás del pupitre yo solo voltee la mirada

-muy bien jóvenes en un momento llegara su maestro haci que no se salgan-dijo la orientadora saliendo del salón

cuando se fue me di un pellizco para asegurarme de que no fuera un sueño y efectivamente no lo era después de eso voltee a verla y le dije

-hola que tal mi nombre es finn-poniendo una sonrisa cerrando los ojos

-hola mi nombre es ma...-dijo ella pero la interrumpí

-Marceline-le dije

-!si¡ !¿como lo sabias?¡

-no lo se pero por una extraña razón siento que te había conocido desde antes-le dije algo apenado

-sabes la verdad yo también siento lo mismo-me dijo ella con una sonrisa después de eso el maestro llego y comenzaron las clases.

**bueno eso es todo la verdad no se si continuarlo o no si lo continuo tal vez tarde un poco espero que les aiga gustado dejen sus comentarios y como siempre **

**!GRACIAS POR LEER¡**


	2. Chapter 2 parte1

**Hola a todos y a todas que tal como estan espero que muy bien que por mala suerte yo ya vuelvo a la escuela mañana bueno despues de algunos meses voy a continuar la historia que en mi opinion fue la que mas les gusto ''Un dia en la vida''**

**un agradecimiento a las personas que me alentaron a continuarla:**

**Eme48**

**neruuh**

**renton-torston**

**cyberakuma1**

**zathiron**

**gothicgirlGXD**

**y lunabell scarlet**

**Muchisimas gracias esto va por ustedes y todos los que lo leyeron**

**no va a ser un capitulo largo tal vez ni siquiera de va ser un capitulo por lo corto que es pero si no lo publico hoy no lo podre publicar ya que pronto me castigaran u_u**

**bueno iniciemos n_n**

**Nueva**

No podía creerlo Marceline la misma vampira con la que soñaba ya no estaba solo en mi mente si no que ya estaba en mi mundo estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien me llamaba

Joven Finn podría pasar al frente y leernos la lectura-me dijo el maestro un tanto molesto

eh que claro perdone-unas ligeras risas se oyeron desde cuando me estaba hablando

Después de unas horas ya era tiempo del receso Marceline dejo sus cuadernos en el pupitre y salio yo iba a seguirla pero alguien me sujeto del brazo

hola Finn te extrañe mucho-era Stela(la princesa flama) ella es una de mis mejores amigas tiene casi mi misma altura tiene ojos cafes es de cabello castaño es delgada y muy bonita pero es muy bipolar pero es muy buena persona

oye tranquila parece que me quisieras secuestrar-le dije burlona mente sonriendo

por mi no habría ningún problema-me dijo aferrándose aun mas a mi brazo

voltee a ver a donde estaba Marceline pero ya se había ido

Stela tengo que irme luego nos vemos-le dije soltándome de su agarre y saliendo del salón

Stela POV

yo se muy bien a donde vas pero tu eres solo mio y no permitire que ninguna chica nueva te aleje de mi Finn tu eres mio

fin Stela POV

Vi a marceline en la entrada de la cafeteria sola recargada contra la pared

Hola Marceline-le dije

¿Hola Finn tan rapido te alejas de tu novia?-me dijo un tanto seria

¿Novia?aaa te refieres a Stela ella no es mi novia solo es mi amiga-le respondi

¿a no?entonces es un poco empalagosa no crees-me dijo recobrando la sonrisa

si pero ella e...-fui interrumpido

FINN-me dijo Bonibel que como siempre tenia chicle en la boca ella es un tanto presumida es de mi misma altura su cabello es pelirrojo tiene ojos verdes es delgada admito que es muy bonita es estudiosa esta en el cuadro de honor de la escuela

**Bueno perdon que lo deje aqui pero me tengo que ir mi hermana reclama la compu tratare de terminarlo lo antes pocible **

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. AVISOS

**Hola como estan espero que muy bien solo escribo esto por que necesito dar algunos avisos por favor atencion**

**1._Se necesitan personajes:**

**En esta historia un dia en la vida necesitare apoyo con algunos personajes y por si se preguntaban lamentablemente no pondre a nadie del mundo de aaa eso sicnifica que fiona Marshal lee Gumbal y demas no apareceran lo siento si los decepciona u_u necesitare mas personajes si tienen uno por favor envienlo por un review diciendome sus caracteristicas fisicas lo que le gusta lo que le disgusta y si guarda alguna relacion con los otros personajes**

**2._Les gustaria Fiole?:**

**En mi otro fic VIAJES como es bien sabido Finn viajara a la tierra de aaa donde se encontrara con Fiona y Cake y me preguntaba si les gustaria que en esa parte hubiera fiole u otra pareja si haci lo quieren dejen en un Review la pareja que prefieran la que tenga mas reviews sera la pareja que aparecera en el Fic y aparte hare otra historia exclusiva sobre esa pareja les parece bien n_n**

**3._Continuaciones y proyectos pendientes**

**Sobre las continuaciones no tengo un dia especifico para estas ya que lamentablemente solo puedo usar la compu 1 hora y por mala suerte mi inspiracion esta desapareciendo por lo cual es algo dificil la continuacion de mis historias prueba de ello es este Fic en el cual me tarde 2 meses en continuarlo y para colmo la continuacion fue muy pequeña e insatisfactoria haci que por favor tenganme paciencia ya que tarde o temprano las continuare eso es un echo**

**Bueno eso seria todo por favor participen en la creacion de personajes se los agradeceria mucho y tambien opinen sobre que pareja prefieren en la dimencion de aaa y aun estan abiertas las puertas para ideas y sugerencias de la tercera dimencion haci que si tienes una idea para la tercera dimencion no dudes en secirla**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SU ATENCION**


	4. Chapter 2 parte 2

**Hola a todas hola todos ¿que tal como les va? espero que muy bien y bueno aqui les traigo la continuacion de este fic** **muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar creanme cada vez que leo sus reviews una alegria enorme me recorre y de aqui en adelante prometo hacer los capitulos mas largos **

**_Este capitulo va dedicado a gothicgirlGDX_**

**_''Gracias por tu apoyo y los personajes''_**

**Bueno iniciemos**

**Nueva parte 2**

Que pasa Bonie?-le pregunte

Finn la orientadora te esta buscando-me respondió

no recuerdo haber hecho algo malo es muy raro que me llame la orientadora en especial en el receso

Muy bien creo que lo mejor sera ir a verla-les dije-luego nos vemos Marcy-dije mientras levantaba mi mano y me iba

adios finn-me respondio

**Marceline POV**

veia como Finn se iva aunque yo fuera nueva no se por que el me trataba como si me conociera de siempre es muy gentil a decir verdad me pregunto si de verdad esa tipa Estela no sera su novia oh en fin

que aun sigues aqui?-le pregunte a la chica ala que finn le habia dicho Bonie quien solo me mirava como si me quisiera matar

Mira ''Marcy'' Finn es el chico de mi vida y no permitire que una chica que apenas llego este dia a la escuela me lo quite-me dijo muy agresiva para luego irse

a que se referia con quitarselo apenas lo conoci hoy puff..solo es una de esas chicas idiotas que se creen la ultima maravilla del mundo este tipo de mujeres me arta de verdad pero bueno solo las evitare no he venido a pelearme precisamente

**Fin de Marcline POV**

Me diriji a orientacion ahi era muy seguro que estuviera la orientadora cuando entre pude notar que la orientadora tenia un aspecto muy serio me empeze a preocupar un poco a decir verdad

Finn sientate por favor-me dijo manteniendo la misma postura

Pasa algo?-le dije

Finn lo que estoy a punto de decirte es algo muy duro y despues de decirtelo necesito que vallas directamente a tu casa entiendes-me respondio y empezo a preocuparme

Que pasa?-le dije un poco alterado

Tu tia Flabia murio-me dijo

quede impactado me desplome en una silla cercana ycerre los ojos y me cubri el rostro

Fue el verdad-le dije-Fue ese maldito HEBRIO NO ES VERDAD

ella me miro con curiosidad y algo de miedo no podia provarlo pero estoy seguro que fue ese maldito de Joshua el actual esposo de mi tia pero habia cosas mas importantes en que pensar ahora

como esta Mia?-le pregunte

ella esta en casa de tus padres Finn-me dijo-es importante que vallas ahi tus padres lo han autorisado y la directora tambien el autobus de la escuela te llevara a casa

Gracias con su permiso me retiro-le dije para luego salir de orientacion

Fui directamente a mi salon y recogi mis cosas estaba apunto de salir pero alguien me cubrio la salida

Finn pasa algo?-me pregunto Estela

me tengo que ir por favor diles a los maestros que me perdonen pero que me tuve que retirar por cuestiones personales-le dije

¿Que paso?-me pregunto con preocupacion

Mi tia Flabia murio-le respondi y ella me abrazo

Lo siento mucho Finn-me dijo

no te preocupes por mi la que me preocupa es Mia tengo que irme adios-me despedi y sali del salon

Me diriji a la salida solo pensando en Mia ella es mi prima y se puede decir que tambien es la persona a la que mas le tengo confianza ella es casi de mi misma tez es alta con ojos verdes,cabello rubio y mechaz negras a ella fue la unica persona a la que llegue a contarle mis sueños a tenido una vida dura cuando apenaz tenia 6 años su padre Emanuel murio en un accidente de avion dejandola a ella y a mi tia solas despues de un tiempo mi tia conocio a un tipo llamado Joshua y despues de una relacion de 2 años decidio casarse con el gran erron ya que resulto que ese hombre era un maldito alcolico que la llego a golpear y no tardo mucho en meterse con Mia pero aun haci Mia siempre mostro dulzura aunque vivia en ese mundo siempre sonreia y podia hacerte ver la mejor persona que existe en este mundo por eso me da tanta triztesa que tenga que vivir haci

en el viaje a casa estuve pensando en eso asta que llegue a mi hogar al entrar vi a mi madre llorando mientraz abrazaba a Mia quien tambien estaba llorando

mi madre es una mujer de 42 años de edad tiene el cabello rubio igual que el mido mide 1.76 tiene los ojos cafes es algo delgada normalmente es muy alegre y feliz y puede hacerte sonreir pase lo que pase son pocas las veces que la he visto llorar que las podria contar con los dedos de una mano por eso me da tanta tristesa verla haci

yo solo me hacerque a ella y les pregunte ¿que fue lo que paso?

Por que no me sorprendio lo que me dijo Mia

fue ese maldito-me dijo Mia-en una maldita de sus borracheras llego a la casa y por que ya no teniamos mas alcol se volvio loco y la golpeo asta que murio

Esa maldita imagen que me llego cuando me conto todo eso es algo que no podre olvidar

Y que va a pasar con el?-pregunte

el no va a volver a salir lo denuncie yo y algunos vecinos me apoyaron para que lo pudieran encerrar-me dijo y tal vez fue mi imaginacion pero solo por un instante la pude ver sonrreir

* * *

Hoy es sabado y estoy poniendome un traje negro hoy es un dia triste para toda mi familia una gran mujer se fue de este mundo ella fue una madre una hermana una tia una amiga y muchas cosas mas

Estamos dandole el ultimo adios oimos atentamente las oraciones del padre y yo me pregunto algunas cosas ¿por que pasa esto? ¿se pudo evitar esto?...

Mia me ha pedido un favor me pidio que tocara una cancion especial para ella en su entierro ya que a ella le gustaba mucho esa cancion haci que al terminar las oraciones del padre tome una gutarra acustica y empeze a tocar y ella aunque odiaba tocar me acompaño

**Finn:**

Tú eres la tristeza de mis ojos  
que lloran en silencio por tu amor  
me miro en el espejo y veo mi rostro  
el tiempo que he sufrido por tu adiós  
obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento  
pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer  
prefiero estar dormido que despierto  
de tanto que me duele que no estés  
como quisiera que tú vivieras  
que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran cerrado nunca  
y estar mirándolos  
amor eterno e inolvidable  
tarde o temprano estaré contigo  
para seguir amándonos

**Mia:**

yo he sufrido tanto por tu ausencia  
desde ese día hasta hoy no soy feliz  
y aunque tengo tranquila mi conciencia  
sé que pude haber yo hecho más por ti  
oscura soledad estoy viviendo  
la misma soledad de tu sepulcro  
tú eres el amor del cual yo tengo  
el más triste recuerdo de acapulco  
como quisiera que tú vivieras  
que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran cerrado nunca  
y estar mirándolos  
amor eterno e inolvidable  
tarde o temprano estaré contigo  
para seguir amándonos

Despues de tocar esta cancion yo Mia mi mama y mi padre nos quedamos en el sepulcro asta que anochecio y cuando llego la hora de irnos mia solo fue ala tumba

Soledad eso es todo lo que tengo ahora y tus recuerdos recuerdos que hacen mas triste la angustia de vivir pensando como siempre en ti mis ojos ojos que te vieron tanto y que no han vuelto a verte asta el sol de hoy tristes de tanto extrañarte Soledad eso es todo lo que tengo y tus recuerdos que hacen mas triste la angustia de vivir pensando como siempre en ti oh mis tristes ojos que tanto lloraron contigo de alegrias miedos y nostalgias ojos que conservan tantas y tantas...pero sobre todo esa ultima imagen tuya...mama-oi decir a Mia

vamonos-le dije sujetando su hombro

si-dijo derramando una ultima lagrima para irnos de ahi

**Bueno creo que asta aqui le dejo por favor dejen Reviews eso siempre me inspira a seguir **

**La cancion que puse se llama amor eterno pueden encontrarla con varios artista pero personalmente me gusta mas con la rondalla de saltillo o con Juan Gabrierl bueno eso seria todo **

**GRACIAS POR LEER n_n**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hola como estan espero que esten muy bien bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto gracias por sus reviews por sus favs etc**

**bueno no tengo mucho que decir haci que comenzemos**

**Nota:no se me ocurria un mejor titulo**

**Reintegracion**

Ha pasado una semana desde que mi tia Flabia murio las cosas se han tornado algo tensas en casa Mia decidio quedarse con nosotros la solo pasamos a recoger sus cosas y a sus dos gatos gore y hotaru espero que Jake no les aga nada se quedo en el cuarto de huespedes los primeros dias solo salia de ahi para comer e ir al baño a los 4 dias ya empezo a recuperarse empezaba a sonreir y a molestarme eso siempre es una buena señal y a los 7 dias le pidio a mis padres algo que me sorprendio

-Quiero ir a la escuela-dijo con determinacion

-estas segura?-pregunto mi mama con algo de preocupacion

-si no quiero quedarme aqui solo lamentandome quiero volver a salir-le respondio

-muy bien vere que podemos hacer-dijo mi mama

-GRACIAS-le dijo Mia con una sonrisa

Despues de esa pequeña platica se fue a su cuarto

Mis padres ya han tramitado los papeles de Mia para que pueda entrar a la escula en donde yo estoy Mia al parecer tubo suerte que el semestre apenas aiga empezado haci que no se perdera de mucho bueno ahora mismo es el primer dia de clases para ella haci que deberiamos apresurarnos

Cuando salimos de casa pude notar que mia tenia varias hojas de papel

¿Oye para que llevas esas hojas?-pregunte

Oh te refieres a estas-Me dijo enseñandome una-son para anunciar audiciones para la banda necesitamos una bajista para completar la banda

Creo que se me habia olvidado su banda creo que se llamban las ''screems''que estan compuestas por algunas amigas de Mia Angel y Pia las he oido muy pocas veces pero puedo decir que son muy buenas Mia es su bateristaAngel toca el teclado y Pia la guitarra pero cuando dijo que necesitaban una Bajista me llego a la mente una sola persona

Oye yo conozco a alguien que podria ser tu bajista-le dije

Quien?-me pregunto

Marceline-le dije emocionado

Encerio lo dices por que se te ocurrio o por que quieres pasar mas tiempo con ella-me dijo lanzandome una sonrisa picara

yo me sonroje-no no es por eso ella sabe tocar el bajo ella me lo dijo-le conteste

Y era verdad ella en una platica que tuvimos entre clases me dijo que sabia tocar el bajo incluso me enseño su bajo era de color rojo cereza y tenia una forma que recordaba a una hacha fue una de nuestras pocas charlas ya que la mayoria del tiempo se pegaban como chicles Stela o Bonie encerio aveces siento que me acosan y al parecer no tratan mucho a Marceline que raro

calmate primito hoy la conocere y le preguntare si le interesa-me dijo

Solo no agas algo que me pueda avergonzar-le dije

no necesitas mi ayuda para eso-me respondio

ambos reimos y esperamos al camion de la escuela

**Perdon si es corto el capitulo no estaba muy concentrado**

**bueno espero que les aiga gustado por favor dejen reviews diganme que les parecio**

**gothicgirlGXD:(nota ahora si escribi tu nombre bien)me alegra que te aiga gustado espero utilizar a tus personajes de una forma que te agrade**

**Brian(anonimo):animo amigo los recuerdos son solo pasado que aveces es mejor no recordar se que puede doler un recuerdo pero sustitúyelos por otros felices y como le dije una vez a una amiga pero recuarda que por cada momento recuerdo o suceso triste siempre habra 100 felices por delante y siempre habra personas que estaran ahi para apoyarte me apunto en ellas n_n**

**Hacedor De Historias:gracias amigo espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia**

**hanna19:lamento haberme tardado en continuarlo y que no sea muy grande espero que no sea problema u_u**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	6. Chapter 4

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDA PineappleResendiz98** (que nombre tan largo -_-)  
**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI**

_**Muy feliz cumpleaños a PineappleResendiz98 espero que te la pases muy bien un abrazo psicologico y mis mejores deseos**_

**Hola hola como estan espero que esten muy bien pues hoy estoy contento estoy feliz y saben como celebrare esto con un capitulo nuevo de este Fic**

**INICIEMOS**

**Dias de escuela**

Cuando llegamos a la escuela tuvimos que ir inmediatamente a la orientación de nuestro salón es algo raro ya que cuando llegamos ahi justamente Kevin un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros que por lo que yo creia se habia dado de baja de la escuela no le habia dado mucha importancia en esos momentos ya que si bien no nos llevabamos mal el siempre se habia conportado un tanto presumido salio de orientacion con una gran sonrisa en la cara no habia visto a alguien sonreir cuando salia de orientacion

hola Finn que tal hace un siglo que no te veia-me saludo

hola si ya parecia un siglo-le dije mientras chocabamos manos

¿que pasa ella es tu novia?-dijo señalando a Mia

no no ella es mi prima-le respondi-Mia el es Kevin Kevin ella es Mia

muy bien chicos debo irme nos vemos Finn nos vemos Mia-dijo Kevin mientras se iba

Adios-dijimos Mia y yo pero Mia solo se le quedo viendo mientras se iba como si estuviera hipnotizada

mia Mia MIA-le grite

¿que? ¿que? ¿que pasa?-me respondio

recuerda que debemos ir con la orientadora para que te aga una bonita presentacion-le dije burlandome un poco

si lo que sea terminemos con esto-dijo mientras entraba a orientacion y yo me dirijia a mi salon

Al llegar todos estaban parados de sus lugares hablando de sus cosas estaba a punto de llegar a mi asiento donde a un lado se sentaba Marceline pero como era de esperarse Estela apareció antes

hola Finn por un segundo creí que no vendrias-me dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo

por suerte para mi antes de que pudiera pedirme que me cambiara de lugar a un lado del suyo llego la orientadora junto a Mia y Kevin

oh no aqui viene la orientadora luego te veo-le dije a Estela mientras me safaba de su agarre

ella solo se vio molesta y se fue a su lugar

Buenos dias alumnos-dijo la orientadora-hoy se uniran a la clase Mia Murtons y volvera Kevin por favor ayudenlos a integrarse y prestenle los apuntes que tengan para que no se atrasen con las clases pasen a sentarse

despues de decir eso vi que en el salon sobraban 2 lugares uno en la esquina izquierda a un lado de bonibel y uno adelante de Marceline

(POR FAVOR NO ADELANTE DE MARCY, NO ADELANTE DE MARCY, NO ADELANTE DE MARCY)-pensaba para que Mia no se sentara adelante de Marceline pero como era de esperarse

HOLA PRIMITO-dijo Mia sentandose adelante de Marceline

era logico-dije bajando la mirada

el dia fue una tortura para mi ya que solo veia como Mia y Marceline platicaban y reian como si se conocieran desde siempre eso no me afecto mucho asta que en una clase libre me aserque queriendome unir a la platica

de que hablan-les pregunte sonriendo

de nada-dijo Marceline evitando reir

si de nada-dijo Mia mientras se le escapaban pequeñas risas

Pero al parecer sus esfuerzos fueron inutiles ya que las dos estallaron en carcajadas

¿eh? ¿de que se rien?-pregunte confundido

no nos reimos de nada gordo bebe-dijo Marceline riendo incluso mas fuerte mientras sacaba una fotografia-te veias tan gracioso en pañales

esa fotografia me mostraba de bebe mientras estaba bailando me sonroje de solo verla

JAJAJAJA y cuando hacias ese baile eso no tenia precio-dijo Mia mientras seguia riendo

DEJEN DE REIRSE ERA UN BEBE-dije mientras tomaba la foto y la guardaba en mi mochila

aaaay el bebito se enojo-dijo Marceline burlandose

no quise asercarme a ellas por el resto del dia haci que solo me quede en mi lugar esperando que todos los maestros faltantes vinieran a clases haci no podrian burlarse tanto por hoy y por una vez la suerte estuvo de mi lado ya que todos los maestros vienieron cuando terminaron las clases espere a que Mia guardara sus cosas

Asta mañana Marceline-le dijo mientras Marceline salia del salon

Asta mañana Mia no se te olvide pasarme las canciones que tienes en mente-dijo saliendo del salon

CLARO-le respondio

yo evite decirle cualquier palabra estaba un poco molesto por lo de la foto sabia que se me pasaria mas al rato solo salimos del salon y nos dirijimos a la entrada de la escuela para tomar nuestro transporte a casa pero...

ALEJATE DE MI-oi gritar a Marceline desde un callejon

¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Mia

nada bueno-le respondi-Mia quedate aqui voy a ver que pasa

ten cuidado no quieras ser un heroe-me dijo pero al oir eso sonrei

recuerda yo ya soy un heroe-despues de decir eso fui hacia donde habia oido el grito

Alejate Ash ya te dije que lo nuetro se acabo-dijo Marceline mientras empujaba un chico de 17 años con el cabello blanco algunos persings y con ropa negra rasgada

TU NO ME PUEDES DEJAR-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella mas a la fuerza

OYE TU QUE ACASO NO OISTE ALEJATE-le grite mientras me acercaba al verme el tipo solto a Marceline

¿Finn?-dijo Marceline mientras se acercaba a mi

¿te encuentras bien te iso algo?-le pregunte pero antes de que me pudiera responder ese sujeto hablo

esto no es de tu incumbencia estupido-me dijo mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo-ahora pierdete

hay amigo no tienes ni idea de como usar eso-le dije mientras me acercaba-ni siquiera lo tienes sujetado de la manera correcta

me aserque lo suficiente y le di una patada a su mano en la cual llevaba la navaja la cual solto

¿pero como es posi...?-dijo pero yo lo interrumpi con un golpe en su estomago que lo dejo incado y le dije a su oido

si te vuelvo a ver por aqui creo que necesitaremos a los paramedicos no lleguemos a esa situacion quieres-despues de decirle eso se desmallo me diriji hacia donde estaba Marceline

¿estas bien?-le pregunte

si Finn estoy bien-dijo sonriendo-gracias gordo bebe

Despues de decir eso me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio del callejon me quede estatico por el beso toque mi mejilla e igual que ella sali de ese callejon dejando a ese hombre solo

saliendo del callejon vi a esta Mia con cara pervertida

¿que?-pregunte sonrojado

nada heroe-dijo haciendo enfacis en heroe

vamonos-le dije sonriendo y subiendonos a un taxi

**Beno eso seria todo espero que les aiga gustado por favor por favor dejenme un review no sean haci si ¿SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?**

**un agradecimiento enorme a:**

**gothicgirlGXD: por obvias razones**

**hanna19:por su apoyo**

******PineappleResendiz98:feliz cumpleaños atrasado**

******poopyy:por su comentario **

******y a todos los que leen esta historia lo aprecio muchisiomo y sin mas que decir**

******GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
